Darkened Room
by DragonKirby
Summary: Gakuto is left with the afternoon duties at Hyotei, Oshitari having already gone home. There's something in the bushes... okay, fail summary is fail. AkutsuGakuto rape, OshitariGakuto fluff and comfort at the end.


_WARNING: RAPE. RAPE RAPE RAPE. If you don't like it, turn back right now!_

_Fail title is fail. __This is our second RP ever made. I have to say, compared to the others, it isn't the best. I reworked the snot out of the beginning and I'm still not entirely satisfied with it. Oh well, artists never are._

_So this is Akutsu and Gakuto. Before you go WTF at the pair, though I'm sure you already have, let me explain. __The person who voices Akutsu in PoT also voices Mello in Death Note. Gakuto looks like Mello with red hair, so it's become kind of a running joke between us... though how it progressed into rape is not clear anymore to me O_O_

_Once more, everything in bold is entirely Kirby. Everything that isn't bold is Drago's work._

* * *

"**Violin practice, my ass," Gakuto grumbled, shutting and locking the gates of Hyotei's tennis courts. "Stupid Yuushi." He changed back into his uniform, leaving the grounds and starting to head home. As he exited the front, he thought he felt someone glaring at him. "Hiyoshi, not funny!" He turned again, eyes searching grounds. When he caught sight of a Yamabuki uniform, his brow furrowed. "Hey, get out."**

Akutsu tilted his head at the boy in front of him. What a piece of work. He'd be fun to mess with, he decided.

"**Are you deaf? Get out!" Gakuto yelled a little louder. Well, everything was locked up—he couldn't really cause much trouble... but he looked awfully suspicious. After a few moments, he tried to turn around and start walking. Maybe it was just a ghost or something. He certainly was white enough to be one.**

Akutsu grinned. This was going to be fun. He stalked away and waited behind the wall to the school.

"**What a freakshow," Gakuto grumbled to himself as he made his way to the front of the building. It was pretty creepy out here when no one was around, but at least the bright setting sun was a warm comfort. Then he saw him again. "The hell...? Is he stalking me?"**

The old need to cause pain was acting up again—keeping such a vice bottled was sure to cause problems sooner or later. That aside, Akutsu admired Gakuto somewhat, with his speed and lightness and simple cat-like maneuverability. Akutsu licked his lips. A prize indeed... He turned to face Gakuto, saying nothing.

**He stopped walking for a minute. "Look, buddy, I don't know what you want here, but you're better off going home!" He glared somewhat, getting a little annoyed at this creeper. He picked up his pace, hoping he could slip past the guy easily.**

Akutsu grabbed his shoulder. "What's the matter? I just came to say hello." He grinned nastily.

**Gakuto quickly escaped the grasp and walked faster. He wasn't going to let himself be bullied by some outsider.**

Akutsu narrowed his eyes. Nobody ignored him when he was talking. He grabbed Gakuto's arm and twisted it painfully. "I've been watching you for a while. You play well."

**He winced, trying not to yelp, and glared back at the boy. He had just noticed how much larger this guy was. He was practically Kabaji's size, (minus a few inches height and widthwise) but he had never picked a fight with Kabaji, so he had no idea if he'd win or not. "Let me go!" he snapped furiously.**

One of Akutsu's eyes twitched. "Do not command me!" he hissed, tightening his hold. He relished in the small cry he was rewarded with. Akutsu yanked the boy up by his arm. "You really are as light as they say you are..."

**Gakuto quickly threw his dufflebag down and tried to get himself free—he had both legs off the ground, so he would attempt to kick the guy in the stomach so he'd fall back and let Gakuto go, then flip to safety in front of him. Eh, it was worth a shot.**

Akutsu kept his arm rigid and watched the redhead struggle with sadistic glee. Ah, he was a predator again, back in the hunt... and what better prey than one of his own? One finger of his other hand trailed down the boy's side, gaging the muscle mass.

**It was a good thing the uniform was much sturdier than the tennis uniform, but Gakuto still felt the wandering finger and tried swinging himself a little more vigorously. "Stop that, you perverted asswipe!"**

Akutsu unconsciously swiped his tongue across his lips. This was a good catch... lithe, light, lean, and just a bit muscular. His arm caught Gakuto around the waist, pinning both his arms to his side. The boy's dufflebag he hid in a thick clump of bushes before muffling the redhead's shouts with a strong hand and taking a little-known path toward one of the more thick-walled rooms of Hyotei Gakuen.

**He fought viciously to break free and tried screaming and biting the hand, but this guy was definitely a lot stronger than him. Power was not his forte—neither was stamina. He soon felt himself getting extremely exhausted.**

Akutsu tossed the redhead into the room and slammed the door shut, drawing the blinds across any windows there were. After doing so, he examined his hand, which was covered with rows of teeth marks. "Bitch," he said, quietly enough so that Gakuto couldn't hear.

**He got up as quickly as his tired body would allow him and tried to think of a quick way out. "Shit," he cursed, finding the windows blocked and the Yamabuki stranger blocking the door. "Of all the days for afternoon duty... this can't be happening..." He finally quit looking around and prepared himself to try fighting again if the guy approached him.**

Akutsu walked forward with slow, casual steps toward Gakuto, looming over him. He watched for a moment. The look in his eyes suddenly changed and he grabbed both of the redhead's wrists, pushing him down and pinning his arms to the floor. His silver-haired head passed by Gakuto's ear and whispered, "Mine."

"**Who the hell do you think you are, anyway?" Gakuto protested furiously. Wait... what did he mean by 'mine'?**

Though Gakuto couldn't see, the silver-haired boy grinned. "Think? I don't think. I know who I am. I'm the predator. And you," he said, leaning back and looking the other dead in the eyes, "are Mukahi Gakuto, my prey."

"**Like hell I am!" He took this opportunity to resist with all his might.**

Akutsu's face became passionate and unconcerned—the boy couldn't break free, after all. His fighting grew tiring, eventually, and Akutsu barked, "Shut up and stop squirming!"

**He tensed and tried not to jump from the sudden command. This man was much scarier than already thought. But because of his command, Gakuto was still, but he still attempted glaring up at him.**

Akutsu put on a smirk. "Cute. I love the fire in your eyes, like you're thinking you can somehow escape this." He tilted his head, looking down on Gakuto as if he was an interesting type of insect. The silver-hair gathered both of Gakuto's wrists in one hand and held them above his head. The now-free hand fingered the buttons at the redhead's throat.

**He tensed up. One wrong move and he knew for sure he'd be strangled. Akutsu already showed he wouldn't be gentle or merciful. He clenched his teeth. "Can't you rape someone at Yamabuki?"**

"I admire your bravery. It's one of the reasons it's you and not someone else." That was the only reply Akutsu gave him before popping the first button on Gakuto's collar. "It's quite fun to take bravery away."

**Strike one. "Quit that! I won't let you do this!" He tried struggling again.**

Akutsu wouldn't stand for too much more of that. His hand left off undoing Gakuto's collar and two digits pressed painfully into the hollow of his throat. No words were needed.

**He swallowed painfully and quickly silenced himself. Akutsu would have his way or kill him. Gakuto tried desperately to catch a breath again.**

Satisfied that his message had gotten through, Akutsu popped another button on Gakuto's collar, taking in what skin was revealed.

**He glared up at the bloodthirsty man, panting. _Just do it and get it over with_, he begged in his head. He knew there was no more chance of escape. He wanted it to be over as soon as it started.**

The thing about Akutsu was that he liked to play with his victims before swallowing them whole. He undid the last button at Gakuto's collar. Strike three. The silver-hair grinned in victory, seeing the fire in the redhead's eyes slowly die. The free hand pushed it and the undershirt up to where the ribcage started.

**He cringed and squeezed his eyes shut to brace himself for whatever torture was coming. He really wished Oshitari was there, or even Atobe—Even that damn spoiled rich brat Atobe. _Anyone_ to get him out. He felt the hand touch his stomach and tried not to squirm too much, knowing the consequences.**

Akutsu was grinning like a feral animal. The hand traveled farther up, reappearing at Gakuto's neckline. It squeezed warningly at his throat, then the shirts were off and the hand holding his wrists was the one that had been up his shirt a minute ago. The silver-hair licked his lips hungrily, taking in that form. He was going to memorize every line of that body.

**The smaller one gritted his teeth. He wanted to badly to tell this stranger to hurry up and get off, but he was getting really afraid of how this guy would destroy him the more he saw that devilish, twisted grin. He could only suck it up for the time being. His hands, circulation cut off, tried to move.**

The larger one leaned down and placed his mouth next to his ear, relaxing his hold on Gakuto's hands just enough to let the blood flow again (as he'd noticed they were starting to turn blue). "I trust you won't give me too much trouble?" he asked.

**His eyes closed even tighter. He bit his tongue before he said anything to piss off Akutsu any more. "N-no..." he uttered.**

Akutsu didn't reply and reached his tongue around to the crook where Gakuto's ear attached to his head. Teeth snapped at the skin.

**He whimpered, silently pleading for him to stop. He didn't want to look up and see just how close this boy was to him.**

That small sound fed Akutsu's desire for more. Leaving off Gakuto's ear, his mouth went down, breath and lip ghosting across the tanned skin and the teeth were back, dug into his neck this time.

**Gakuto's whimpers grew slightly louder. His hands fidgeted again, and before he could stop himself, he uttered a weak "S-stop it!"**

Akutsu hissed and bit harder on one of the tendons in Gakuto's neck. He'd soon see that it wasn't wise to piss someone off who literally had teeth at your throat.

**The redhead emitted a piercing yelp and fought to keep the tears in his eyes back. He wasn't going to let himself show any more weakness—but it would be so much easier if Akutsu had his way already and let him be.**

The larger one pulled away from the smaller one, smiling viciously. Akutsu let go of Gakuto's hands, straddling his waist with his legs and keeping him immobile. Keeping his eyes fixed on the redhead's defeated expression, he fumbled with the clasp on his belt.

**Gakuto attempted to move his arms but quickly dropped that idea. His earlier resistance, and the small things Akutsu had done to hurt him, had drained him enormously. He gasped for breath softly, looking up defenselessly at the devil on his waist. It wasn't long before his pants were a little looser around the entrance.**

The leather whipped out of the belt loops, lashing Gakuto's thigh in the process. He heard the sharp yelp at the contact, but didn't really care. Akutsu reached up and cinched the strap around both wrists, doing what his hands had been doing moments before. He didn't care to open the pants yet, he wanted to have more fun with the top half first. More fun would probably require both hands.

**He whimpered at the leather binding his wrists like the vicegrip before had. He screwed his eyes shut again, already starting to feel a cold, nervous sweat bead up on his skin.**

Akutsu all but leaped on his prey, biting hard enough into Gakuto's collarbone to break skin and draw blood. His nails raked down one side and dug in at the hipbone, pausing as the silver-haired demon took his drink of liquid ruby.

"**Oww-!" he muttered behind a shaky, orgasmic gasp from the pain. The tongue sweeping across his skin made it even harder not to make a pleasured sound. No! He didn't like this—he couldn't show that he was starting to like this torture!**

Long red welts from Akutsu's nails made themselves apparent on Gakuto's left side. The mouth on his collarbone kept it's southward course. Everywhere he bit, it drew blood.

**He groaned painfully and made one last attempt to kick him off. "God, stop it—!" he choked.**

Akutsu wasn't expecting any resistance at this point, and so was surprised when feet met his stomach. There was a lot of power in those legs—of course, Gakuto does have to jump and run around a lot. The silver-hair toppled backward and hit his head on the floor. He came up swearing blue murder and glaring daggers at Gakuto.

**He had managed to squirm to his feet and attempted to race to the door, but stumbled and fell flat on his face before he had made any distance. "Dammit—legs—work!" he begged, trying to force himself up again. He could nearly feel the devil rapidly closing in on him.**

Just as Gakuto got to his feet for the second time, Akutsu closed one hand around the back of his neck and lifted him up. A panicked whine issued from the redhead's throat. "You are DEAD," growled the silver-haired demon, tightening his thumb and fingers on the pressure points in Gakuto's neck.

**His scream of pain was soon cut off by the pressure and his whole body felt limp again. Gakuto bit his lip in anger and fright; dammit, why hadn't he thought it through and been smart? He was surely going to be destroyed from the inside out now. He panicked, weakly turning his head to see the demon's face once again.**

Akutsu's face was contorted in anger, but a spark of devilishness lurked beneath. He had a love-hate relationship with those who put up a fight. It pissed him off to no end, but it also made the person in question that much more fun to break. He one-handedly threw Gakuto on the floor again and tore off his belt.

**He yelped from the collision with the hard floor and started whispering all sorts of apologies under his breath. He tried not to let the tears fall and he dared not look behind him.**

Akutsu looked at the beautiful body with a cold smile. He folded and doubled the belt and snapped it taut, then brought it down across Gakuto's abdomen and chest. "You will REGRET that, you bitch," he hissed.

**He shrieked agonizingly, unable to keep from crying any longer. The welts and bruises didn't take long to form on his small, slender body, and he could still feel the stinging of each one plus the new ones Akutsu dealt out. Gakuto choked and begged for air with shaky wheezes and gasps.**

Curling up was no use to Gakuto either, it simply exposed his back to the makeshift whip. Again and again the belt cracked, and with each one, another gash was torn in, marring that once-perfect skin and Gakuto howled his pain to the empty room. His front was slick with blood, the floor was partially dyed with red now. The belt dripped ominous crimson.

Once more the whip fell, and then the redhead was left bleeding as the leather was tossed aside and Akutsu dove for his body, lapping the liquid up. "Are you sorry now?" he snarled in his ear.

**His troubled breathing, aided by the sob in his voice, made his voice soft and almost inaudible. "...Y-ye...Yes..." he whimpered. He was surprised he was still alive, but he wished he was dead right now.**

The silver-haired demon pulled down Gakuto's bloodstained pants and tossed them on the other side of the room. His own followed. Akutsu narrowed his eyes at the redhead's lack of arousal.

**Gakuto could feel the blood all over his body and upper legs and tried not to move—not like he could. The shine was long gone from his blue eyes and he looked at Akutsu in defeat, anticipating what was next in this scene of torture.**

Akutsu breathed heavily through his nose. The look in his eyes told Gakuto that he wasn't sorry at all. He took up Gakuto's legs in his hands, positioned himself carefully, and thrust in hard and fast, tearing the other boy's body

**He screamed louder than he had ever screamed that evening. Maybe if he didn't resist, it would all be over now... and he couldn't say anything now. He didn't want to find out how much aggression his delicate body could take. He clenched his teeth, he tried grabbing onto the floor with his still-bound hands, but it was all useless. Nothing could get rid of the pain.**

Akutsu bathed in the screams of the other boy, moving easier due to the blood. The tightness started to bear on him—he picked up his pace, eager to be done. He covered Gakuto's mouth with a hand to muffle the howls, just in case.

**Gakuto's screams had only lowered a decibel, but they were still loud and unruly. His throat rapidly grew hoarse as the stranger continued in him. When he was completely breathless, he prayed like mad for an employee to still be in the building and help him. His back ached with discomfort.**

The silver-haired demon came to his completion, hissing in pleasure. He pulled out; Gakuto dropped onto the floor. "You make a nice plaything. I might come back for seconds, sometime," Akutsu mused, licking his lips and pulling his somehow-untouched clothes on. "Anything you'd like to say?"

**Anything he wanted to say was unable to escape his broken voice. He tried with all his might to give the demon a warning glare, but closed his eyes and tried to let his beaten body rest for a minute. _Just leave... just leave..._ he begged in his head.**

Akutsu sighed. "Nothing? Well, it was fun. Good night to you, Mukahi Gakuto." Akutsu opened the door and left, closing it behind him and leaving the redhead in darkness.

**Tears then gushed from his eyes when he was sure the Yamabuki stranger was gone. If only he had the strength to crawl to Oshitari's house and get comfort from him. **

**He lay still and weak in the darkness for about another hour before he tried moving some again. **Every cell in his body put up a tremendous protest—he whimpered and ceased to move. He documented his injuries—several bites up and down his chest and collarbone, nail-marks down his left side, countless whiplashes on chest, shoulders, abdomen and back, a torn rear.

He thought, humorlessly, _If I get out of here alive, I won't be able to sit properly for two weeks... _**He smiled a little at the stupid thought, taking one last sniffle before forcing himself to crawl over to his bloodstained pants. He winced at each sting and gash that rubbed on the floor. Finally, he got his pants in his hands, shuffled for the cell phone in his pocket somewhere and fumbled trying to turn it on. Then he tossed it on the floor so he could see what he was doing and dialed Oshitari's number.**

The phone rung three times before picking up. "Gakuto?"

Gakuto had never been so relieved to hear Oshitari's voice. He almost felt like crying again. In a shaky, nearly non-existent whisper, he said, "Oshi... I'm at the school... please, come..." he coughed here, at the pain in his body. "Please... come get me."

There was silence on the other end, then, "School? Why are you still there? Is something wrong?"

**He was having trouble saying the words with the pain in his throat and chest. "Don't ask quest... questions, just... just come get me... I think... I'm... in the music room..."**

There was more silence, then a click. Gakuto hauled himself against the wall and slept for a while. The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by an Oshitari with tears beading in his eyes. "Gakuto!"

The redhead winced. "Oshitari... you came..." He was beyond feeling the pain in his body now.

Oshitari looked the stripped and beaten boy up and down and asked, shakily, "How... how did this happen?"

"**Un... Untie me..." he said, trying his best to turn for Oshitari and show him his belt-tied hands. "Pasty... Yamabuki person..." His voice quivered.**

Oshitari set to work on the belt immediately. He flung it as far away from Gakuto as he could. "Stay here, I'll run to the infirmary..." The door slammed, scarily reminiscent of when Akutsu had first flung him in here. Minutes later he was back and setting to work. Bandages soaked in peroxide wrapped around his waist and most of his chest. Not much could be done about his rear, though.

The blue-haired boy sat back and mopped his brow. "What did he do to you...?"

**He was still having a little trouble breathing, but he felt so much better and safer now. "What do you... think he did, Yuushi? Have a... tea party?" He looked down, knowing he shouldn't have been so rude to his savior. "I had... afternoon duties and... he was... stalking me... He took advantage... I tried resisting..." He gasped softly. He would need a good, long rest before his breathing rate was normal again.**

Oshitari fell to his knees beside Gakuto and pulled the redhead as gently as possible onto his lap. "Mukahi... I'm so sorry..." He hugged the scarred boy close. Gakuto broke down and sobbed openly into Oshitari's chest.

"I'm still scared..." His beaten shoulders trembled as the front of Oshitari's shirt darkened with tears. "So scared... **Yuushi... don't let me... stay here by myself... again..." He choked, fingers very lightly clutching onto Oshitari's shirt and hanging on.**

Oshitari kissed his forehead gently and pulled him closer, so close that they could feel each other's heart beating. "Never again."

* * *

_"And then Akutsu got raped in a game of tennis by Ryoma Echizen, and he never terrorized the schools again. The schools were safe—UNTIL KEVIN FFFF." These are Kirby's words. Don't kill us for the insensitivity._


End file.
